


Darkly

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [20]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Monroe likes being a kinda cop, Nick drags Monroe all over the place, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Vaguely threatening or menacing manner.





	Darkly

The first time Monroe met Nick it really wasn’t under the best circumstances. The time after that wasn’t much better but no one died.

Monroe isn’t the monster of legends, but he can be quite scary when he wants to be. He’d much rather spend his time with his clocks than looming darkly behind Nick while hoping he doesn’t have to get into another fight, again, because Nick took a bigger bite than he could chew. 

But really, Monroe enjoys spending time with Nick, even if a lot of that time is spent looking up how to kill other wessen.

**Author's Note:**

> Monroe totally likes being dragged on cases.   
> Also, I can only remember snippets of the show so I'm 95% that's accurate.


End file.
